The Story of Shine and Vera
by ShinyStar21
Summary: Some meetings are just by chance. Some are by fate. But some of them were never meant to happen. When a shinx wakes up lying on a beach with no recollection of who he is or how he got there, he isn't sure what to do. Then, he meets a vulpix. Together, they go on to forge one of the most epic tales to have ever been told. Retelling of PMD EOT with some changes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Ah yes, pokemon mystery dungeon, truly the isekai of the pokemon world. Welp, I haven't uploaded in forever bc reasons, but I started listening to a theme from explorers of sky and I was** _ **inspired.**_ **So without further ado, here's the prologue. Enjoy!**

… _Who are you?_

… _.._

… _.I see._

… _.Why are you here?_

… _..Everybody comes here for a reason._

… _This place…. is the realm of time._

 _Everybody, no matter how much they think it childish or stupid, has a dream, an ambition, a hope, a desire, that they hold dear to their hearts. They keep it stored there from the moment it's conceived to the moment they pass from reality. They pass on to the afterlife; and the dream, whether achieved, remembered, or simply forgotten, comes here to rest._

 _Can you hear them echoing?_

 _These dreams, adrift from time, both eternal and nonexistent, are the only things that keep me company here._

 _I get quite lonely, you know._

… _..A story?_

… _I see. So that is your desire._

 _Very well then. If it is a story you wish for, then a story you shall get._

 _Allow me to tell you a story._

 _This is a story about two people so different from each other that you would think it would be impossible for them to even meet, let alone become the greatest pair of friends and lovers that they blossomed into. One a coward, the other barely able to remember his name. One outgoing, the other mysterious. One a Pokémon, the other a human._

 _This is the story of how those two Pokémon came over impossible odds, defeated countless enemies, and eventually saved the world._

 _This a story about friendship, love, loss, happiness, and one of the strongest bonds that have ever been formed._

 _This is the story about adventure, daring, danger, and triumph._

 _This…is the story of Shine and Vera._

 _Are you ready?_

 _Then let's begin!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, that prologue was weird, but trust me, it'll make a lot more sense when the story is done. So basically, this is gonna be based off of PMD EoT, but I'm gonna make some changes just for retelling's sake. Also because I love my shippings :3.**

 **Also, when you see the pairing of the protagonist/partner, pls don't yell at me for it having been done 7 million times before, as this was the team I actually picked the first time I played PMD EoT (this was when I was like 13 btw). FUCK me that groudon battle was hard.**

 **Anyways, lets begin!**

 **Btw updates may or may not be stable. I'm sorry, I love you guys.**

 _It was stormy._

 _Or at least it was, before the freeze._

 _As I walked across the ground with my trusty partner, I observed the beauty that this land had once held. Raindrops were suspended in the air, glittering like frozen diamonds held by strings. The gigantic trees that had once loomed over the forest, green as the skin on my partner's back, were dead, forever stuck in a wild wind. The landscape that had once flourished with luscious greenery was petrified, holding the footprints of those who had escaped and the bodies of those who didn't. And the colors…the colors were gone, permanently replaced with an eternal grey. This was the world we lived in now, and the world we were trying to escape._

" _Careful, Grovyle."_

 _I held out my arm, and he obediently paused._

 _There it was._

 _The fourth time gear._

 _It was a captivating thing, shaped like a snowflake and colored the purest of blues. Etched within its arms were the inscriptions of a language that had long been forgotten, and surrounding it were pulsing auras of turquoise and green. Even though we had seen this sight three times already, the beauty of it was something you could never get used to._

" _Wow..."_

 _For a moment we just stood there, basking in the wonder that became us. Then, we started to approach._

 _Time gears are of extreme importance. Not only do they maintain balance within the world, they also contain immense power within them – the power of time itself. Since time is not easily contained, time gears are constantly emitting powerful aura waves. Normally, this aura would be powerful enough to prevent any mortal from being able to touch them._

 _Normally, that Is. But nothing is normal anymore._

" _Geh…"_

 _As we trudged through the floor towards the gear, the waves continuously pounded against us, gradually getting stronger and stronger. At first, it was just a tingling. Soon, it started to feel like we were dragging our feet through a bog, and eventually, it felt like trying to swim up a waterfall. But still we kept on dragging. Keep…going. Almost…there…._

" _HAAAH!"_

 _With a tremendous effort, I grabbed the time gear. Immediately the waves stopped, and Grovyle and I sank to the ground in relief._

" _Phew…that was a close one, huh, buddy?"_

" _Grovyle!"_

 _Grovyle smiled ruefully on the ground next to me. Heh._

 _We spent a good amount of time there, just recovering from the sheer fatigue that the time gear had caused us. Its strange. No matter how many times you collapse from sheer exhaustion, you can never get used to the feeling. We must have spent a good 45 minutes just lying on the ground. Even after that, it still felt as though if we had gotten hit by a truck._

" _Grovyle."_

" _Yeah, we should start getting up…"_

 _Then we heard something in the distance. Something that made bot of us run cold. We knew that sound. We had been running from it for the better part of a year, and now it was closer than we should have ever let it._

" _GROOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"_

" _Shit."_

 _Both of us sprung to our feet and started running. That sound belonged to a beast, scarier and more powerful than the both of us could ever hope to face. That was the sound of a legend gone mad. That was the cry of Primal Dialga._

" _Shit, shit, SHIT!"_

 _As we raced into the forest, we started hearing other cries. Cries of pokemon that had long since abandoned sanity. Cries of pokemon that had betrayed the world, and chosen to flourish in the darkness. Cries of his followers._

" _GROOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"_

" _You're not going anywhere."_

 _Damnit, they had followed us. We should have been more careful. We should have known. We should have-_

 _And then darkness engulfed us both._

" _Woah! Wh-wh-whoa…!"_

" _Are…are you okay?"_

" _No! Don't let go!"_

" _Just a little longer…Come on! Hang on!"_

" _N-n-no! I can't…hold on…!_

" _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

"What…"

I am floating in an empty space with no clear end. Everything is swirling. I can't see.

Where am I?

Where is Groyvle?

"Hello?"

"Is anyone there?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

No response. I started to panic.

"Help! Please! Grovyle! Where are you!?"

Still no response. Am I dead? Where am I? Where am I!?

"HELLO!? ANYONE? PLEASE, HELP!"

"…"

I hear someone – some _thing_ respond.

"…I SEE."

"…HUMAN."

"I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU."

Watching me?

"YOU HAVE ABANDONED EVERYONE YOU HAVE LOVED. YOU HAVE KILLED, YOU HAVE STOLEN, YOU HAVE DISRUPTED THE NATURAL BALANCE. YOU HAVE BETRAYED, AND YOU HAVE DESTROYED."

What…who are you? How dare you judge me?

"HOWEVER…YOU ARE PURE OF HEART. YOUR ACTIONS, WICKED AS THEY MAY SEEM, HAVE BEEN IN ORDER TO SAVE THE WORLD."

"BUT THE WORLD YOU LIVE IN IS BEYOND SAVING."

…How can you say that?

You're saying that all the effort was for nothing?

For NOTHING!?

"THEREFORE, I GRANT YOU A SECOND CHANCE. IF YOU ARE WISE, THEN YOU SHALL BE ABLE TO COMPLETE YOUR GOAL."

…..

"I WISH YOU LUCK, HUMAN."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

At that point an excruciating pain hit my body. It felt as though if 3-foot needles were stabbing through me and ripping me inside out. My body convulsed, and my screams of agony were lost to the void that I was in.

What happened? Why is this happening to me?

Where am I?...

…Who…am I?

"…"

"….."

Where…am I?

I.. have to….

…Can't…

Drifting….off…

…..stormy…

….

 **A/N: Oof.**

 **Yeah, that's chapter one! Sorry about the cliffhanger. I love you guys ;3. Not sure how this story is gonna update yet, so just stay tuned.**

 **Baaaaiiiii!**


End file.
